


Рассвет

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вампирёнок давно хотел увидеть, что такое «рассвет», но отец Влад запрещал ему.— Почему? — спрашивал всякий раз Дракула.— Нельзя, — отрезал Влад и, запахиваясь в плащ, уходил в кабинет — заниматься скучными взрослыми делами.Однако сегодня вампирёнок решился на невиданный доселе поступок. Он ослушался отца и поднялся на одну из высоких башен. Там он устроился поудобнее и стал ждать рассвета.
Kudos: 2





	Рассвет

Золотистые марево расползалось на востоке, окрашивая верхушки гор. Было ещё темно, но полоска света, расползавшаяся по небесам, яснее ясного показывала — скоро рассветёт.  
Маленький вампирёнок стоял на башне. Он держался за один из зубцов и пристально глядел на встающее солнце.  
Это был Дракула — совсем юный наследник одноимённого рода. Рода сильного и могущественного, старейшего в истории вампиров. Вампирёнок давно хотел увидеть, что такое «рассвет», но отец Влад запрещал ему.  
— Почему? — спрашивал всякий раз Дракула.  
— Нельзя, — отрезал Влад и, запахиваясь в плащ, уходил в кабинет — заниматься скучными взрослыми делами.  
Однако сегодня вампирёнок решился на невиданный доселе поступок. Он ослушался отца и поднялся на одну из высоких башен. Там он устроился поудобнее и стал ждать рассвета.  
Красновато-золотистое марево расползалось всё дальше и дальше, постепенно заполняя собой всё небо. Дракула завороженно глядел на это зрелище, приоткрыв рот. Когда край солнца выглянул из-за горы, голубые глаза молодого вампира расширились в изумлении. Ничего подобного он раньше не видел. Он недоумевал, почему отец всегда запрещал ему глядеть на рассвет — ведь он такой красивый!  
— Красиво…  
— И опасно, — прокряхтели сзади.  
Дракула вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Влад стоял за спиной сына, скрестив руки, и выглядел весьма мрачно.  
— Я же запрещал тебе сюда забираться, — прогрохотал он, нависая над вампирёнком.  
Дракула съёжился.  
— Я… Я всего лишь хотел увидеть рассвет, — пролепетал он.  
— Рассвет? Он опасен! Любой солнечный свет опасен для вампиров, но утренний — особо.  
Солнце озолотило кроны лесных деревьев. Влад нахмурился и схватил сына за руку:  
— Идём.  
Дракула послушно последовал за отцом. Тот выглядел сердитым, и молодой вампир покорно семенил рядом, не выдёргивая ладошку из сухих ладоней старшего Дракулы. Незачем нагнетать и так не благодушное настроение Влада.  
Однако, видно, прохлада и сумрак замковых коридоров подействовали на вампира успокаивающе. Он остановился и разжал руку, отпуская сына.  
— Запомни, — сказал он ему. — Никогда не ходи на башни, когда рассветает. Это опасно. Солнечный свет обожжёт твою шкурку, и будет больно.  
— Хорошо, отец.  
Влад едва заметно дёрнул уголками губ и потрепал сына по волосам:  
— Вот и отлично. А теперь иди спать. Впереди долгий, жаркий день.


End file.
